Midnight Kiss
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Kendall has been obsessed with James for a long time, and finally he worked up the courage to ask for a kiss at the turn of the new year. When he is left heartbroken, he never expects to find a midnight kiss in the one person he never expects, but Logan can't let him slip away for another year.


**Just a short one-shot for you guys, because I thought it would be cute. :) Happy New Year!**

* * *

Kendall looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, the bass of the music downstairs vibrating everything, making things in the cabinet clink and shake. He had on his grey beanie, his bangs pulled back into it, the sleeves of his hoodie pulled up because he was a little bit warm in the huge house.

Tonight was the night, dammit. He was going to ask James Diamond to kiss him at midnight.

Probably.

Maybe.

"HEY! HURRY UP IN THERE!" someone yelled, banging on the door and making Kendall jump. He quickly exited.

His phone said 11:53. He had seven minutes.

_You got this, Kendall. You've imagined this happening forever now. It's gonna happen. Tonight. You'll be together forever. You'll get married and live happily ever after._

Little did he know, his best friend Logan was looking for him, thinking the same thing.

Kendall hurried downstairs into the dancing crowd, desperately trying to find James as Logan hurried to his friend, grabbing his hand.

"Logan! Let GO I have to find James!" Kendall growled, tearing from Logan's grip, taking the boy's heart along with him. Logan was pushed along through the dancing people, watching his best friend, the one he wanted to kiss at midnight, disappear to find some jerk who would break his heart.

Five minutes.

Kendall hurried through the crowd, asking everyone where James was. Finally he found that angel, sitting on the couch, legs spread wide with girls beneath each arm. He was in jeans and a sexy black t-shirt, the disco ball illuminating his angelic face. He looked offended and confused when this LOSER came and stood before him.

"JAMES! Can I talk to you a sec?" Kendall called.

James slowly got up and followed Kendall away a little. He only knew his name because they had the same homeroom. He was a total loser.

"Look, I was just wondering if… Maybe…" Kendall's heart hammered in his chest and James looked impatiently at his girls. This was the moment of truth. What he had been waiting for. He didn't even notice the anger in James' eyes.

"Can we hurry this along?" James muttered.

Kendall thought his heart might explode as James ran his hand through his perfect hair, looking irritated but absolutely stunning.

"Um… I was w-wondering if you had someone to k-kiss at midnight?" Kendall stammered. James' face turned sour and he snorted, rolling his perfect eyes that Kendall spent so much time drawing in his notebooks or imagining at night.

"I'm not a FAGGOT," James spat, shoving Kendall and starting to leave. Kendall caught his hand and pulled him back.

"But I love you," he said hopefully.

"Awe JESUS!" James retorted, looking absolutely disgusted. "Get the fuck away from me!"

With that, James shoved Kendall again, this time into someone else as he escaped.

Kendall watched his love glance back at him in absolute repulse. Tears sprung from his eyes as someone took his hand.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked over the music. Kendall's lip quivered as he tore from his grasp and stormed away.

Logan wanted to go and punch that James guy for hurting Kendall. But he couldn't. Not only would Logan probably break his hand and get beat up, but he only had three minutes to go find Kendall!

He couldn't let Kendall slip away again. Not another year. Not another potential kiss.

Kendall was practically hyperventilating as he stepped outside into the Minnesota snow beneath the porch, tears streaming down his cheeks and almost freezing.

A whole half a year he had dedicated to James Diamond. He had watched him from afar, he had sketched him, he had written songs for him. And finally he got just pumped up enough that he got the courage to ask him out and… And James ripped his heart out and stomped on it. The man he loved had shoved him away, called him a faggot, looked at him like he would puke.

He heard the door open and close and a blanket appeared around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked quietly.

"Leave me alone," Kendall sobbed, looking away.

One minute.

"He's a jerk, Kendall."

"A jerk that I love."

Logan smiled a little. Yes, being Kendall's best friend had included listening to Kendall's songs about James and hearing Kendall rant on about how pretty he was. It included being a supporter, even if Logan wanted Kendall to be in love with HIM instead of that douche James.

"You know, this is the year I thought I would have someone to kiss when the ball drops. But… I guess not," Kendall sniffled.

"I know, buddy."

Kendall leaned his forearms on the railing of the porch, Logan doing the same.

Thirty seconds.

"I had played that out in my head so many times. I don't know why I expected him to agree to it. I'm just some loser he knows a little from homeroom, and he's a beautiful god. He would never go for a loser like me."

"He's not that great. Anyone who shoves someone who admires them doesn't deserve to be loved. Especially not by you," Logan said sweetly.

Ten… Nine… Eight…

Teenagers chanted inside.

"You should go in and grab the nearest girl," Kendall said. "Fast."

"I don't wanna kiss anyone in there at midnight."

"Why? I imagine it's amazing."

Five… Four…

This is it, Logan. Now or never.

"K-kendall?"

Kendall's head turned to his friend, whose body was suddenly turned to him and pressed into his arm.

Three… Two…

Pressed harder into his friend, making to kiss him.

Kendall's first instinct was to back away. But isn't this what he wanted? Someone to kiss at midnight?

Kendall's body turned to accept the kiss, his hands on Logan's hips.

It was only a peck and Logan was ready to bolt, but Kendall was taken aback.

"Logan?"

"I love you," Logan squeaked. Kendall stared, eyes confused as confetti fell inside and people cheered and clapped and kissed. He guessed James was getting a lot of kisses from a lot of girls right now.

Logan turned to go back in, but Kendall pulled him back, wrapping the blanket around Logan and kissing him again, sending Logan's heart exploding.

Neither of them ever, EVER, expected to be outside on New Years, making out with their best friend and liking it.

"This is weird," Kendall noted, pulling his face away. Logan laughed a little and snuggled into Kendall's chest, loving the warmth coming from him and the fast beating of his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked, suddenly loving the smell of Logan's hair.

"Because you were so absorbed in James… You were blind."

"Sorry."

"And how does someone bring up to their best friend that they're in love with them?"

"I think you did a pretty good job," Kendall laughed.

* * *

**Totally and completely random AND short, I know, but I thought it was cute. I was thinking about how I had never kissed anyone on New Years and how in a perfect world I could ask a guy friend to do it and it wouldn't be weird. Somehow this idea blossomed from that, and I hope you loved it. :D**


End file.
